


You're a good Hyung

by jayyoomee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homesick, I Don't Even Know, Jeon Wonwoo is sad, Nightmares, Non AU, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyoomee/pseuds/jayyoomee
Summary: They are travelling abroad and Jisoo has had a rough couple of days, he feels like he's not done a good enough job at being a hyung to his dongsaengs. Jeonghan assures him he is. Wonwoo is also having a really rough time, and Jisoo is a really good hyung, even if he doesn't know it.





	You're a good Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> my name is yoomee and i've never written anything or posted anything before, so i'm really nervous. i don't know what i'm doing, and i'm quite embarrassed, but there isn't enough 'cute' content. i tried to proof read, but it's hard to do it yourself. i also am new to the website in general, so if you want to lend me hand figuring it out, i'd appreciate it.

There was a soft knocking on his hotel door that broke Jisoo's attention away from his book.  
"Shua? I brought tea." A familiar voice called out through the door. Smiling, he got up to answer the door and was greeted with Jeonghan holding up two travel cups of tea and a smile running from ear to ear. Jisoo ushered him in, and together they sat facing each other on the window ledge seat, facing the city. Jisoo a was comfortable in a set of joggers and one of Wonwoo's sweaters that ran long past his hands, but he embraced the sweater paws regardless. Jeonghan was dressed in a similar fashion, black joggers and a sweatshirt that Jisoo was pretty sure belonged to Hansol. Nowadays, it seems clothes just made their rounds between members, but Jisoo knew Hansol wasn't a big fan of sharing clothes. "Hansol-ah's not going to be happy when he finds out you stole his sweatshirt." Jisoo commented, his tea, now in a mug, clutched between his sweater paws. Jeonghan waved him off, "Hyung will just have to buy him chicken later." His response elicited a light laugh from the younger. They sat in a comfortable silence, watching the city go to sleep from their 14th floor hotel room. They could see car lights moving on the streets below and every once in a while a faint honk of the horn could be heard. Looking out at other building in their line of sight, they could see lights being turned off and blinds being shut. As the night continued, slowly, less and less cars filled the streets. The sun was fully down and the moon shone brilliantly through their hotel room window. If he looked long enough, Jisoo could make out some stars scattered throughout the night sky. He could never see the stars in LA.  
"How are you Joshuji?" Jeonghan broke the silence. The nickname made Jisoo smile into his mug. He tore his eyes away from the city and looked at Jeonghan.  
"I'm doing better Hannie. Although I think I upset Nonu today." He frowned, thinking back on the day's events. Wonwoo had snapped at him after Jisoo had mothered him a little too much. Jeonghan hummed in response, "Nonu doesn't hold grudges, you know that. You're the older brother he never had, he likes it when you dote on him."  
"I guess so. I don't want him to come back too late tonight, though."  
"Anything else on your mind?"  
"I just keep stressing myself out, and pushing everyone away. I'm supposed to be their hyung, and be a support for them. Yesterday, Myungho was bringing me tea, and telling me rest, that I looked too stressed out. I shouldn't be relying on my dongsaengs. But," He paused, "This has been nice. Today was refreshing for a change." Jisoo set his mug down on the night table and shifted to play with his sweater paws. "I miss my mom too, I guess, we haven't had much time to talk. She keeps asking when I'll have time to talk. I feel bad every time I answer with 'I don't know'. My friends in LA keep tabs on her, and when they can, they send me updates and pictures. One friend brought her dinner and flowers a couple of nights ago since Dad was away for a couple days." When Jisoo looked up, Jeonghan was looking at him with empathy and motioned for him to come closer. Jisoo nestled himself between his legs and Jeonghan wrapped his arms around him protectively. "You're a really good hyung, Joshuji. Our gentleman who constantly puts others before himself. The hyung who smiles at everyone, despite his own feelings. The hyung who wipes away his tears in the bathroom, so no one can see how sad you are. The hyung who loves his dongsaengs and hyungs recklessly. And your mom," Jeonghan's tone shifted slightly. "At least know she's in good hands. Tell me more about her, and your friends. It's been awhile since you've told me anything about Michael, Hyunsoo and Daniel."  
"It has been a long time, hasn't it?" Jisoo agreed. He proceeded to tell Jeonghan his favourite story about his mother: how his mother met his father, he told him how he used to volunteer in the nursery at his church with his friends. His favourite kid to watch was a little boy named Aiden, who could speak Korean and loved to snuggle. He told Jeonghan how he was teaching some of his friends to speak Korean and play the guitar and in return, when he visits home, they help him with his piano skills.  
Another comfortable silence floated over them as they sat together. All that could be heard was the soft hum of the air conditioner and the occasional car horn and emergency siren. Jeonghan felt himself falling asleep when Jisoo asked him a question. "Have you been watching Nonu lately? Has he seemed off to you?" He was met with silence, but he knew that meant Jeonghan was thinking.  
"Have you noticed anything different?" Jeonghan wanted to hear Jisoo's concerns before voicing his own.  
"He's overly clingy while playing with Jun and Soonyoung, which is unlike him. Then he clamped up after Soonyoung called him out for being clingy, and Wonwoo just… He walks around like he's scared all the time. He tires out faster than usual in rehearsal and I know he doesn't talk too much off camera, but he's been eerily silent this whole trip. For the last two nights, in the middle of the night, he crawled into my bed and just cried. He cried for so long Hannie. But he refused to tell me what was wrong. That's why I've been mothering him, I guess." Jisoo started to pick at the sleeves of his sweater.  
"Have you told Cheollie? Does manager-hyung need to get involved? You don't need to handle this alone, Shua." He let a hand run through Jisoo's short locks. Tension leaked out of his body and he relaxed further into Jeonghan's arms.  
"I'm hoping to sort it out tonight, or tomorrow morning since we don't have schedule until the evening. But Cheol should know what's going on, so I'll have to talk to him later."  
"He has been more withdrawn this trip. But you're a good hyung. Don't doubt that ok? It's been hard since trainee days, but you've done a really good job, Shua." Jisoo managed a small smile for Jeonghan.  
"Come on Joshuji, let's get ready for bed." Jeonghan whispered, nudging his back.  
"Are you staying for the night? You should let Vernonie know you're not coming back." Jeonghan hummed and they took turn sharing the bathroom.  
When Jeonghan came out of the bathroom, Jisoo was sitting back on the window ledge, with a book in hand, although his attention seemed to be drawn back to the city skyline.  
"Hansol-ah wants to sleep over too, can he?" Jeonghan asked, his phone being held up against his cheek. Jisoo hummed, "Yea, you should share with him in my bed, I'll share with Nonu." It was funny how even when they had room not to share, they always ended up bed hopping. "Yea, Hansol-ah, come on over… Stop being silly, we don't mind if you come over… Yes, I'm one hundred percent sure and so is Jisoo… Wonwoo?" Jeonghan looked up at Jisoo, "He's not in the room right now, but I promise he will be ok with it. He's always had a soft spot for you… Hansol-ah, if you aren't here in 5 minutes, hyung is not going to be happy." It only took 3 minutes for Hansol to be knocking on their door, blanket and phone in tow, "Sorry hyung. Didn't want to be alone in the hotel." Jeonghan was already in bed, and Hansol immediately curled up next to him.  
"Aw, Hansollie, I could've come back." He ruffled the younger's hair, but Hansol soaked up the attention.  
"But you haven’t seen Jisoo-hyung in a long time, not since rehearsals. I thought you'd want to be with him."  
"You're a sweet kid, but my favourite dongsaeng always comes first."  
"I thought that was Jisoo-hyung?" Jeonghan just winked at him and for the first time today, he saw Hansol's nose crinkle and scrunch up in laughter. It had been a rough couple of days for all of them.  
Jisoo got up and turned off all the lights, save for the desk light next to the window so he could read. "I'm going to wait up for Wonwoo to get back." He explained when Jeonghan gave him a puzzling look. Hansol, it seemed, was already asleep and Jeonghan followed suite shortly after. Jisoo took back his seat, reclining and picking up where he left off in chapter four. The sounds of soft breathing filled the room.  
Jisoo took a minute to study the two boys on his bed. They both looked utterly at peace, exhaustion slowly leaving them as they slept. Practice had been grueling and it seems everyone was not their selves. He hoped they would all take advantage of sleeping in late the next morning. Jisoo was eternally grateful to whoever was out there that Jeonghan was such a good friend. Vernon was curled into Jeonghan's side and Jisoo felt guilty, it was so easy to forget that Hansol was the second youngest. He was vastly mature for his young ripe age of 21, much more than Joshua had been at that age. He handled the pressure so well, he rarely fought with the other members and was always welcome to the new changes that were constantly happening around him. Jisoo would have to dote on him more. Aigoo, all these dongsaengs were doing a number on his wallet. He wouldn't have it any other way. Working his attention back to his book, he continued to read on his perch on the window's ledge.  
The next time Jisoo looked up from his book, he was on the last chapter and he had definitely stayed up later than he intended too. It was almost four o'clock in the morning. The more concerning piece of information Jisoo focused on after learning the time was the fact that Wonwoo wasn't back yet. He glanced at his bed. Jeonghan had an arm lazily thrown over Hansol's torso, who had taken up the position of little spoon. He sighed, unplugging his phone and giving Mingyu a call. He was surprised to get an immediate answer.  
"Hyung? It's late. You should be sleeping."  
"I could say the same for you, Gyu."  
"Hao was teaching us a new Chinese game, I guess we lost track of time. What do you need?"  
"Is Nonu there with you?" There was a pause of silence. Mingyu answered slowly, "No hyung, is everything alright?"  
"Yes, yes, he said he'd be with either you or Cheol, so I'm gonna call Cheol next." Jisoo hated lying but he didn't want to cause any panic.  
"Hyung." Mingyu paused. "Cheollie-hyung is sitting across from me." Too late, he could here Cheol in the background voicing his concern. Sure enough, Cheol took the phone and started speaking, "Shua? What's wrong?"  
"I'm not sure. Let me call you back."  
Jisoo was quick to hang up the phone and call Wonwoo. It rang five painful times before there was an answer.  
"Hyung?" Wonwoo's voice sounded raw and hoarse.  
"You're worrying me, Nonu. Hansollie and Hannie came for a visit. They've fallen asleep in my bed."  
"Ah, have they?"  
"Where are you Nonu? Hyung is worried about you."  
"I-I-I'm walking down the hallway now, I-I'll be back in a minute."  
"Ok, hyung will hang up now."  
Jisoo tossed his phone on the bed and opened the door to his hotel room. He let out a huge sigh of relief when he saw Wonwoo was indeed walking down the hall. The moment they made eye contact Wonwoo started to run, crushed Jisoo with a hug and started sobbing. Jisoo felt his heart break shatter.  
"Oh Nonu." Jisoo whispered, holding him as tight and as close as he could. He carefully led them into the bathroom and shut the door.  
"Oh my Nonu, won't you tell me what's wrong?" He tried to sit him on the toilet seat, but he clung to Jisoo like his life depended on it. Jisoo sat them both down on the floor, leaning against the sink vanity. He reached to grab one of the towels sitting on the counter and lifted Wonwoo's face from his shoulder so he could dab some of the tears away. Wonwoo looked completely and utterly exhausted, like the life had been sucked out of him, and here he was, on the bathroom floor nothing but an empty shell. Wonwoo took a few minutes to compose himself before muttering, "I'm just having a hard time hyung." The tears returned with a vengeance and Jisoo held onto him as tightly as he could.  
"Do you think you could tell hyung what's wrong? Why are you having a hard time hmmm? Hyung wants to make it better." Wonwoo was silent for a bit and Jisoo didn't want to push him.  
"I-I-I-I just keep having nightmares, Jun and Soonie keep, they keep dying hyung. A-an-and-and I know it isn't real, but I can't stop thinking what if? I'm afraid to close my eyes, because it just replays over and over in my head. Gyu makes fun of me for being sad that they're gone, which is so unlike him, it scares me. I don't know why it keeps happening, I just want it to stop, I just want it to go away hyung." Wonwoo's breathing is still faster than Jisoo would like, and he's giving off heat like he's a furnace which leads Jisoo to believe that the sleepless nights are taking their toll. He's stopped sobbing hysterically, but the tears are still flowing and every now and then, he hears a slight sniffle from the other.  
"I miss home." Wonwoo continues. "I miss home, and it's silly because Hao and Jun definitely miss home more than I do and it's farther away for them and it's farther away from you and gosh I sound so pathetic-" Jisoo tries to stop him, but Wonwoo keeps going, "but my little brother just graduated and I wish I was there to see him, and I miss my mom's cooking, and last time I talked to my parents I got into an argument with my dad and we haven't talked since and I'm scared, no, I'm terrified that he hates me and is disappointed in me and-"  
"Hey, hey," Jisoo interjects finally when Wonwoo pauses to inhale, "It's not pathetic to miss home. It doesn't matter how far away home is for anyone, you can still miss it and feel sad about it. Home is familiarity and love and comfort and those are all good and okay things to crave and miss. Your dad doesn't hate you, I don't know what you argued about, but I know he doesn't hate you. Sometimes, our parents might be disappointed in us, but that doesn't change, that shouldn't change the amount of love they have for you. You're his son and you've come so far, and made both your parents so proud. It's scary not being able to resolve problems right away and I know it can be incredibly overwhelming. I'm sorry that all of this has piled up on you and none of us, and I haven't been there to support you like I should've been, but I'm here now and I will. You are most certainly not alone and you most certainly don't have to be alone. Can you tell me a little bit more about your nightmares? How long has this been going on? Hyung only wants to help." Jisoo had one hand rubbing small circles on Wonwoo's back and the other resting over one of Wonwoo's hands that was fisting his shirt.  
"I-I don't know. Maybe four or five nights?" Jisoo was alarmed. They had only left Korea 2 nights ago.  
"Did you not sleep on the flight over Wonwoo?" Wonwoo shook his head slowly in shame, not wanting Jisoo to be mad at him for not speaking up earlier.  
"Oh my. Nonu…" Jisoo's voice was laced with sadness and empathy. "Tell hyung more. I'm not mad, I promise. Just very sad for you."  
"It's-It's always different, but the ending is always the same. Jun got into a car accident, Soonie drowned, then Junnie left to visit home and his plane crashed, and then Soon just collapsed in practice and we couldn't do anything, and then Jun drowned and it was Soon who got into a car accident, and it's terrible hyung."  
"Nonu… I know that must be so scary. Can I tell you a secret?" Wonwoo nodded.  
"I used to have this nightmare too. Do you remember when I had a panic attack the beach during a shoot last year?" Wonwoo nodded again. "Well, in my nightmare Jeonghan and I would be out playing with each other at the beach before we decided to go swimming. We were having fun and laughing, but then Jeonghan got caught in the undertow, and got pulled under the waves and no matter how fast I swam towards him to save him, I couldn't go fast enough. The waves kept getting bigger and it seemed he kept getting farther and farther away, until I woke up." Wonwoo looked up at Jisoo, "Really hyung?" Jisoo nodded at him, with a small smile.  
"Do you know what made it better?" He paused, "I talked to Jeonghannie about it. And I was scared and embarrassed and I felt so, so foolish, but that was the only way it went away. Hannie means a lot to me, we came to you guys around the same time, and we struggled to be good hyungs for all of you while also learning the ropes and catching up with the level you were at. If I lost him, I… I don't know what I would do. So, tomorrow, before schedules, I think you should try and talk to them about it. See how you feel, okay?" Wonwoo was silent, his eyes contemplating all that Jisoo had shared with him. "I-I think I could do that."  
"I'm so proud of you Nonu. And I'm not saying the nightmares will go away completely. I still have one from time to time, but I always feel better after talking to Hannie and you know what? Those days I get all the extra cuddles, and it's so worth it." Wonwoo had a small smile on his face after Jisoo mentions extra cuddles and Jisoo knew that Wonwoo would feel better after talking with Jun and Soonyoung.  
"And if you're feeling up to it, you can call you parents too. I'm going to call my mom. I miss her a lot. And if you ever need anything, you know where to find me." Jisoo winked at Wonwoo which got him a small laugh. It wasn't much but it was progress.  
"Now how about we get off the bathroom floor, you wash your face, take some tylenol for hyung and we can get to bed? We will just shower when we get up, okay? I think we've both had a long day." Wonwoo nodded and let Jisoo help him off the floor. Jisoo left Wonwoo to wash his face with a small bottle on tylenol on the counter hoping to start reducing the fever while they slept and set out some clothes for him to change into. Jeonghan was sitting on the bed, glasses perched on the edge of his nose, and he was carding a hand through Vernon's hair. "Everything ok, Jisoo-yah?" He nodded in response and picked his phone up of the bed and plugged it in to charge. It was almost 6 in the morning. Yikes. He had about 20 calls from Mingyu and 30 from Seungcheol and almost 200 messages combined from each of them. The last one being, "I guess since you're not answering you've found Wonwoo and are talking to him, so I'll try to stop worrying. I know you would've called if anything was seriously wrong. Sleep well, sleep late, and just a reminder… you're a good hyung, Jisoo" from Seungcheol. He heard movement from his right side and saw Jeonghan laying back down in bed. He looked at Jisoo and whispered, "You're a good hyung, Joshuji. I love you." As Wonwoo emerged from the bathroom Jisoo whispered back, " I love you too." He motioned for Wonwoo to join him in bed which Wonwoo accepted immediately after changing into sleep clothes. He curled up next to Jisoo, "That's my sweater, hyung." He whispered before gently falling asleep. Jisoo could still feel heat radiating from his body, but the poor boy needed sleep, so that would be a problem for when they wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of made up some of jisoo's friends. i assume he's bound to have a korean friend or two, even i do, so... i could continue this for another chapter on the next day, if you wanted. i used their real names instead of stage names, i think their real names hold more meaning and weight, plus i like them better. i'm going to crawl in a hole and never come back out. if you want to talk i'm on twitter at jayyoomee. i'd love to meet people who actually like korean music and will actually talk with me about it. bye ~


End file.
